Usuário Discussão:Leskelutor
Boas Contribuições e boa estadia na Wikisimpsons! --Aero'Guns 00h04min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC). category:Utilitários Artigo criado por você Leskelutor acho sua atitude de criar novos artigos nobre, mas tenho que lhe fazer uma observação: o artigo criado por você, o segredo da lisa, não tem utilidade nenhuma. Você pode escrever o conteúdo dele na página Lisa Simpson. Crie uma seção com o nome do artigo lá. Conforme você vai descobrindo segredos dela, você escreve lá. Quando tiver mais de 5 ou 6 segredos, crie o artigo "Segredos da Lisa", ou outro com o nome que você quiser; e não se confunda: isso aqui não é um fórum, blog, etc. Isso aqui é uma Enciclopédia sobre Os Simpsons. Qualquer dúvida, me contate. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 23h32min de 20 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Convite Olá, Leskelutor! Não posso deixar de te convidar para o "Projeto da 20ª temporada". Este é um projeto que visa criar artigos sobre os episódios da 20ª temporada. Você pode traduzi-los da Wikisimpsons em inglês, criá-los vendo os episódios ou melhorando os artigos que serão criados para o projeto. Para mais informações, venha para cá ou para cá. Para se inscrever, clique aqui. Àhh! Você tem até essa quinta-feira para dizer se está interessado. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 06h04min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Outro artigo criado por você Leskelutor, o artigo Matt Groening já existia! Você digitou errado o nome dele e ficou assim: Matt groenging. Mas tudo bem, erros acontecem. A informação que você pois no artigo, talvez já existia em Matt Groening. Se não existir, sinta-se à vontade para adcioná-la. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 16h51min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Gostaria de se inscrever no projeto? Resposta Não, mas sou um dos únicos usuários que edita aqui regularmente (o outro é o Cassetete071, e quase você). Quem criou a Wikisimpsons foi o Vu2c, mas está com problemas no computador. Como ele é o único administrador daqui (que pode bloquear quem quiser, e ter acesso à ferramentas que nós não temos) eu dedico-me à manutenção da Wiki. As mensagens que te mando são apenas dicas. Eu não tenho como eliminar artigos. Os artigos que você criou, não me leve à mal, são inúteis. Mesmo se eu tivesse como eliminá-los, eu não o faria. Por que? Nada mais desestimulante, do que ver seus artigos eliminados. Eu lhe mando as mensagens, para que você fique ciente do que não fazer. Tomara que o Vu2c não elimine os artigos que você criou, pois vou tentar melhorá-los. Se fui rude com você, é porque merecia. Se quiser encarar o Cassetete071, vai em frente... Irei mandar uma mensagem para o Vu2c, pedindo que ele não elimine seus artigos. Se tiver alguma dúvida, me mande uma mensagem. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 17h27min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Para mim... Para mim é o 138º Episódio espetacular de Os Simpsons. É muito louco! E Leskelutor não me leve a mal, mas seria melhor se você criasse um artigo dizendo sobre artigos, quando a Wiki tivesse 1000 artigos. Acho muito nobre a sua atitude. Eu não vou nem criar o artigo notícia de 100º artigo, vou deixar para você. Aí quando estiver pronto, você me manda uma mensagem e eu coloco o artigo na seção "Últimas notícias", na página principal, para todo mundo ver! Mas só quando tiver 100 artigos!! Àhh! E o projeto está bem mais desenvolvido. Tem até um "selo" especial para quem faz parte dele! Se quiser se increver vá para Projeto 20ª Temporada e assine seu nome na seção Lista de membros (o botão que fica do lado do W com um círculo vermelho). E aí, vai se inscrever? A temporada começa em 19\04\09. Abraço e agradecemos os artigos criados, --Aero'Guns 01h31min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Aprendeu! Tudo bem, é só ir no artigo de todos os episódios da 12ª temporada, e na seção "Episódio disponível em DVD", simplesmente escreva Sim (use dois [ antes do s e dois ] depois do m). Como são muitos episódios, vou te ajudar. Mas antes faça um e me mande uma mensagem dizendo se conseguiu. Se não conseguiu, eu corrijo e lhe falo onde errou. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 01h41min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Um pequeno erro Tá errado sim. Você tem que eliminar a palavra Ainda não e colocar dois antes do S dois no final. Vai ficar assim:´Sim. E ótimo! Eu te ajudo a pôr sim nos episódios da 13ª à 19ª temporada. Vai lá tentar de novo, e me fala. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 02h00min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Vai se inscrever no projeto? Acertou! Não tá errado não, tá certo! Você só se esqueceu de eliminar o Ainda não, mas fora isso, está perfeito! Continue assim. Já vou desligar, portanto se me mandar uma mensagem, só responderei amanhã. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 02h21min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Vai se inscrever no projeto? Bem vindo! Bem vindo ao projeto! Pode ficar frio que você só vai começar a trabalhar lá para maio. Se precisar de ajuda, me mande uma mensagem!! E o "selo" que te identifica como membro do projeto, já está na sua página de usuário. E o seu nome na predefinição do projeto. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 02h31min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Eu também não Primeiramente, obrigado. Eu também não tenho um, me viro com o meu Play2. E o melhor jogo de Os Simpsons? Para mim é o The Game também, mas gosto do Hit & Run e do Wrestling. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 02h56min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Quebrou?! Quebrou?! Caralh... Como você conseguiu fazer essa façanha? Me responda amanhã, tá? Mas o PSP é legal, não é? Me responda amanhã, tá? Abraço e boa noite, --Aero'Guns 03h17min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Tem.... 4. Por que? --Aero'Guns 21h13min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) P.S: O que você fez na página Nasce um Burns, é considerado VANDALISMO. Não faça mais aquilo. *Agora tem 5. --Aero'Guns 21h07min de 24 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Ilha dos desafios Site Ilha dos desafios? Nunca ouvi falar! Qual é a URL? Deve ser fácil, para você estar em 2º lugar! (he, he, he) Abraço e não se esqueça de mepassar a URL, Aero'Guns 22h47min de 24 de Março de 2009 (UTC) project/projecto I could copy them into Google translate, but the translation wouldn't be the best, as Google isn't the best translator.Also you didn't leave a link to the project.--Sgtcook 19h26min de 25 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Eu poderia copiá-los em Traduz Google, mas a tradução não seria o melhor, como o Google não é a melhor translator.Also você não deixar um link para o projeto .--Sgtcook 19h26min de 25 de Março de 2009 (UTC)